Milan Jain
The Mystery Part 1???????? One day a brave knight named Sir James Farthingly the II was coming back to his city from a very exhausting quest to meet his liege lord King Bob IV. When Sir James requested audience with the king, the King said, "I was thinking you may want to take a break and watch a movie, considering that you have fought a dragon, killed off a whole legion of goblins and pushed lava back into a volcano." James went over to the movie theater across the street and went to the private room the King had reserved for him. He started watching a classic comedy which was called, "The Three Little Alligators." Soon enough he was laughing so hard at the movie that tears were hitting the ground so vigorously that they created a puddle on the carpet. The guards were listening closely to the laughing. The laughing suddenly stopped and the guards heard a whack followed by a groan . The guards rush in the room to find nothing but a popcorn bucket, an Icee, and a large dark red stain on the white carpet. The guards were so surprised they almost passed out. They rushed out of the room and alerted the main guard who went and informed the hobo on the street. He was secretly an agent working for the government. The hobo rushed over to the chief of police, at the police department. The Chief arrested everyone who lived in the city, because he had no idea who to arrest. By this time, the news had reached the King and he asked if he could see all the suspects. His clerk said that he was mad!!!!!!!!!! The King asked why and the clerk suddenly fainted by a small tranquilizer dart hitting him. A loud voice came through the PA system and said, "Give me 150,000,000,000 bobs (the currency used in this city), if you ever want to see your best warrior again!!!!!! Just as suddenly as the voice came, the voice was gone! The King wondered if he could pay that much. He consulted his royal banker. The banker said that the amount the person is asking for was way out of the king's budget. Now the King was angry, so mad he could have tore a whole building down. The King called in his Chief of Police for a meeting. When the chief came in, he asked King Bob, "How may I be of service to you?" The King answered briskly, "Tell all the citizens of this town to keep a look out for Sir James." The Chief replied, "Um sir just a little problem with that." "What is it?" the King shouted. "I kind of arrested everyone who lives in this city," responded the Chief. "You did not," said King Bob, now sounding very exasperated. The Mystery Part 2 King Bob fired his Chief of Police about 5 minutes after his meeting with him. He promoted the Constable of the town to Chief of Police. He then ordered him to release all of the town's people who were locked up in jail. The king was very agitated and really mad that the kidnapper would dare test his power and his kingdom. He called for his General of the Army and told him to send teams of 15 men to search the whole kingdom and invade the surrounding kingdoms with a force of 150,000,000 men. The general told his men to get into formation and he left 100,000,000,000 men in the city to look for Sir James. The men who went with him quickly overpowered the other kingdoms in their search of the kidnapper. To no avail, they did not find the kidnapper. Instead, they now had three angry kings plotting against King Bob's kingdom. Or was the kingdom that King Bob's Army forgot to invade already plotting? The General suddenly burst into the throne room and started shouting "we are under attack sir we are under attack!!!!!!!!!!" King Bob was now just annoyed and said "kill them kill them all show no mercy." And that is what happened. The enemy was quickly overwhelmed and the Bob army murdered them all. -second marking period- The Essay Grading Teacher One teacher named Ms. Steinen was grading essays late at night. She was very tired and decided to go to bed. Something stopped her. A message came up on her computer screen saying: ONE MORE ESSAY TO GO!!!!!!!! Ms. Steinen got excited and decided to keep on working, after all it's only one more essay. When she finished, the computer said, "Sorry for my error. There are 2,000 more essays to grade." She said out loud, "I am done with this nonsense!" After being continuously overwhelmed since dinner, she decided to go to bed. Next morning, Ms. Steinen woke up and went to school. The first thing the students asked her was, "Did you grade my paper????? Did you grade my paper???" An anxiety from feeling overwhelmed started to rush over her. The world started spinning. Everything went black. Ms. Steinen fainted. The students were in shock and fell silent for thirty seconds. Luckily, Bob snapped out of the shock and shouted, "Bring me a large bucket of ice water!" His closest friends listened to him and brought him what he needed. Bob said, "This is a very serious process. Be quiet while I carry out my cure." He hastily dumped the bucket of water on top of Ms. Steinen's head. Ms. Steinen jumped up, screamed and kicked Bob in the face in reaction to the crude awakening. The teacher next door, Ms. Lear, heard the screaming and rushed into the classroom. Ms. Lear said, "What's up, Jenny? What's going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????" "You know what, all of you get detentions." "No its okay, Janice, I think they were helping me." Then she fainted again!!! The students started talking about the situation in the hallway. By around lunchtime, practically all the students on A-team knew about Ms. Steinen's accident. The student were thinking about past occurences over the year, during which Ms. Steinen fell asleep while giving lectures or slept while students were busy working on their projects. At lunch all you could here over the background noise was "Did you hear about Ms. Steinen? That can't be true! No way!" At one of the tables students contemplated why this was happening. Maybe she has been taking sleeping pills. Everyone thought hard about this possibility. After concluding that it couldn't be true, the student who offered this hypothesis was forcefully removed from the table. Another said,"Maybe she's just not getting enough sleep." This theory was also quickly dismissed and the student suffered the same fate as the earlier student. After many ideas and removals, Bob finally came-up with the blue-ribbon idea, Ms. Steinen had to be suffering from narcolepsy'' Now that the students had a viable explanation, they had to present the idea to Ms. Steinen or any of the other teachers. The students spent an entire week preparing a presentation for Mrs. Lear, who they decided would accept the idea the most. The student named Bob decided to present it on Friday the 13th or, in other words, his birthday. All the students agreed to this and started to prep even more including the following: 5 torches in case of zombies, MPF 150 mummy repellent, and the food of the gods, DORITOS (just in case they got hungry). When the day finally came the students took their presenting materials to Mrs. Lear's room and told her to wait here. To Be Continued. The Murderous Look When Sam was walking home from the grocery store, he saw a man in a long black, cashmere coat and tuxedo staring at him. he wondered why a man would be wearing a coat in the middle of the summer? He kept on walking when he bumped into a large man in a muscle shirt who scowled at him and grabed him faster then he could run away!!! Sam felt a hand go over his mouth then sudden pain in his head. The last thing he saw was a bag going over his head. Sam woke up to the sound of clanging on metal. he got up and looked around to find himself in a prison cell. the guard was banging loudly in the bars telling him to get up it was time to work. Now Sam being his confused self had no idea what was happening. He asked the guard what work, the gaurd replyed with a simple, "the work you will die doing". Sam was escorted to a underground cavern with a large deep hole in the centre of the cavern. Along the sides of the wall, there were weapon racks filled with swords and pick-axes of all sorts and sizes. The guard told him to go pick out a weapon. He picked out a long katana and a small sharp knife which he put in the sheath and tucked away in the inside pockets of his tanned, brown leather vest, which he was wearing earlier that day. Sam was led to the edge of the hole and a metal platform shot up from the bottom and the guard shoved him on it. the platform started to drop increasing the speed very quickly. The Submarine Adventure During the summer as the days were starting to be boring Milan and Richard made a mini submarine. It had a big refrigerator full of food and water ( fresh water) and a snack machine built in. It was very high tech. The sub also had wheels. These wheels were helpful for driving on land to the body of water they wanted to explore. So now lets start the story part. Richard and Milan decided the best place to test out their great invention was the beach. Milan was driving the sub when they got to the beach. When they got there the beach was empty--so they drove into the water and went deep down into the water. They looked and found a fish wearing armor made of rock, but not any rock. It was made of igneous rock, one of the lightest kind of rocks, so the fish could still swim. The fish had a sword made of iron. The fish saw them and he raised his sword and an army of fish dressed the same charged at them. Richard pressed a button and a robot arm came outside of the sub. Milan put a glove on that controls the robot arm. Richard was steering the sub and soon they were fighting millions of fish. The fish started shooting rocks from cannons. So Richard and Milan put the force field on and the rocks kept on bouncing back and hitting fish. The sub was invincible. Right as a bunch of fish were charging Milan pressed a button that made the sub look invisible from the outside so the fish did not see the sub but they could see the fish. The fish got confused and went back home which was through a magic gate in a mountain. Richard and Milan quickly drove the sub through the gate. They followed the fish into the mountain but the fish went through a hole which was too small for the sub. Milan and Richard got high tech wet suits on. They each pressed a button on their wet suits that made them invisible. They then, started to follow the fish. Chapter 2 As they were following the fish they realized the walls were made of gold and the celling was made of silver. They thought that the king was very rich and must have even more gold. They kept on going and found a door made of silver, gold, titanium, platinum, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. They also saw another door with a lock on it made of platinum they went into the “fancy” door and saw the fish they had followed and billions more. The also saw a octopus dress in a suit and tie. They also saw a king fish wearing a crown of platinum, gold, silver, and titanium. He also had a throne made of the same things. It also had diamonds, rubies,, and emeralds. The king thought that something was wrong, so he said something to the fish that made them get out of the room and search the mountain. Milan and Richard thought that they were trying to find them and they were right. All the fish had tolled the king about what had happened. The fish were using hand held sensors to find them so Milan and Richard swam as fast as they could out of the room and then they went to the other door which was now unlocked and found piles and piles mountains of gold, silver, titanium, platinum, and jewels. Now they knew that the king had to be rich. They hid under the gold and silver, and other metals so the fish would not find them. The fish looked everywhere but the treasure room because they thought the door was looked. Mean while Milan and Richard were filing bags they had with gold silver and other precious metals. they also filled bags with gems of all kind. THey had also found a big coin made of titanium,platinum, gold, and silver. It looked like it would be worth 35 billion dollars Milan and Richard kept it. Nature The mountain so high and tall that it seems to touch the sky The grass so low and short, it brushes my feet when I walk In the middle comes the trees, they sway in the wind But out of all of them, my favorite is The Mountains The mountain__ The mountains stand so tall over the hills and valleys over the glistening lakes and the rushing river The tops are covered with a cap of snow and clouds The sides are sharp and spiky avalanches are constantly changing the shape the mountains carry treasures not just the gold and silver but the bears and foxes and goats too the mountains are to be cared for for they are a natural treasure which is meant to be cared for and treasured Category:Period Four Category:All Students